disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Spyro Doomfire
Spyro Doomfire (スパイロ・ドゥーム火災 Supairo Do~ūmu Kasai?) is the main protagonist of the Disney's 2014 animated film, Creepy Creatures. Personality After her home planet's destruction, Spyro became pessimistic, depressed, distrustful, withdrawn and frustrated. She was discriminated against by others, because of her powers. Thinking that she was abandoned, bullied and treated contemptuously by others. She didn't understand why such discrimination happened, and so she also suffered from self-hatred. To some extent she understood that the others were miserable and needed to make others miserable too, targeting especially those already more miserable than them. When gaining intimacy with someone as Shira Matsuri, Megumi Fukushira, and Clumsy Smurf, she is shown to be sweet, kind and shy. After witnessing Shira's disappearance and thinking Fukyu was responsible for her "death", Spyro began to develop a deep hatred of Humans, killing whole families just to use their house, without regret or guilt. Shortly after this, Spyro began to hear a voice in her head, supposedly the voice of the body's DNA. The voice of her friendship creature instincts had the mental image of herself, with the only difference having a cold and sadistic expression. Spyro is also very strict, and she seems to want to control the personal lives of all of her Punkettes. She has a very demanding set of rules across her mansion, like not allowing them to eat in the living room, not allowing them to touch her gardens, and not allowing them in her office without her permissions. She also finds comfort in being anti-social; She enjoys being left alone in her office, where she usually paints portraits of herself, watches old black and white films, plays chess with herself, reads newspapers, magazines, books, and eats fancy dinners. She hates it when people enter her office, this is evident when she catches Jeno Saido in her office without her permission and tossed her into her mansion's parking lot. (luckily it didn't kill her.) Spyro lives in the past and wants nothing more than to see her adoptive sister again, even though she had been gone for a long time. She reiterates the same phrase in her diary every day, perhaps in denial that life has changed since Shira's disappearance. One of the reasons why Spyro is often arrogant and bad-tempered is her PTSD of her home planet's destruction and Shira's "death" and having to put up with the Punkettes' boisterous behavior, most infamously Junko's, which sometimes leads her to make plans to get them to stop, although sometimes, either as a result of her own arrogance or carelessness, her plans backfire on her. While intelligent and lordly in stature, Spyro lacks charm. She has a feral and threatening nature to her that is only accentuated after Shira's disappearance. While many would use weapons in combat, she is known to use her own claws like a lion or bear. Shira herself noticed her lack of charm and suggested she could relearn manners from her. During her time with Shira, Spyro took this to heart and had a far more human bearing than usual. Before she fell into insanity and depression, Spyro would suffer no insult and delighted in meticulously planning vengeance on those who did so. Using both her supreme power and mind, she would maneuver her prey before surgically striking at her targets. Spyro also has a ruthless and merciless edge in combat that all other characters in the series lack and displays a natural "killer instinct". Spyro's infamous ruthlessness and aggression lead to fear and a nervousness that inhibits characters from her unshakable intent or sheer power in combat. Alongside her dark and violent demeanor, Spyro can be smug and stubborn. She treats others in a very callous manner, throwing in her opinion no matter how cold-hearted it is and not caring for whatever the response is. Despite her almost-sciopathic nature, Spyro does have a caring heart deep down, and when she realizes her plans have caused either harm or emotional pain to those she truly does care about, she is quick to realize the error of her ways and make up for it while she can. A lot of Punkettes adore her and are insanely loyal to her in spite of her tight-ass attitude, and the feeling is (mostly) mutual. She knows each of the Punketts by name, they have holiday weeks and seem to love their work. All of them are under her protection, which is why most Punkettes can wander in the Boboku Forest without predators trying to kill them. To put it simply, Spyro is a broken and bitter friendship creature who tries to kill all of humanity in revenge, but doesn't feel pleasure or joy on this, nor does she care about the fact she could potentially starve her own army to death in the process. She is so detached that Mariella believes that Spyro only waged war on humanity because she wanted to die, for she is figuratively dead without Shira. Role in the film Appearence Spyro is a friendship creature standing at 5 and a half feet tall. Spyro's hair is dark navy on the outside while hot pink on the inside, and is tied with a dark blue bow with a red monokuma eye, which is tied with a black hair tie with a red circular gem. Spyro's eyes are light blue. As opposed to Shira's scar on her right eye, Spyro has a scar on her left eye. She also has sharp blue nails that act much like claws, large wings (white on right, black on left), and nekojin features such as cat ears and tail. Spyro wears a gold tiara with sapphire gems and a purple star gem in the middle, and a ruby diamond gem above. She also wears hair pins (same pattern as wings), dark blue headphones equipped with Shira's red scouter ever since the fire incident. She wears a black vest with the red monokuma eye over white collared shirt and purple tie, with her monokuma necklace. She also wears dark red fingerless gloves, a navy blue skirt with dark blue and black striped stockings and red and white sneakers. Spyro also wears a red armband with a wolf symbol, which resembles her authority as Leader of the Punkettes. In colder seasons, Spyro wears a long, black, collared, trench coat and brown winter boots with fake fur on them. Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Creepy Creatures characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Protagonists